


Poem Meme

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Heartbeat (UK TV), Home Fires (UK TV), Horrible Histories, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five fandoms, five poem fragments... let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I've had my lazy supper, and the level sun is gleaming - Horrible Histories (Elodia/Queen Victoria)

The sun is near blinding, but it is going down slowly and Elodia finds herself comfortably nestled into Queen Victoria’s side. Had anyone told her she could be here she would never have taken them seriously. Now though, settled here, she is content to be lazy and rest herself. Victoria is often tender and she can’t help but smile as she relaxes, she is safe here, hidden away but well-loved at the same time.


	2. And I would rather have my sweet, WWE (Lita/Trish)

Lita knows she has to pretend to be straight, for her own sake and for Trish’s, but she wishes she didn’t have to. She would much rather not be posing here, right now, faking an argument with her best friend and the woman she loves. Trish smiles when they are finally left alone and Lita can feel her heart flip. She’s missed this, and she would much rather stay in this moment forever with her sweet Trish, the woman who never flinches away from her, ever.


	3. I left Her I could find Her, Doctor Who (Kate/Osgood)

Kate knows she shouldn’t have walked away from Osgood. She knows and yet… she knows she can find her later, when her thoughts finally stop running in circles. Osgood, it seems, isn’t willing to wait. Arms close around her and, despite herself, Kate finds herself turning to kiss her. She isn’t sure if this is Bonnie or Petronella, but she doesn’t care anymore, she misses Osgood, and now she has her again.


	4. Profoundly still the twilight air, Home Fires (Steph/Miriam/Erica)

It’s barely twilight and yet, with Steph curled between them, it feels right. The air is still where it had been full of pain and emotions, Miriam smiles and nestles closer, feeling Steph sigh under her arms, Erica seems happier now, curled against Steph’s back. Miriam pauses, looking at Erica and smiling at the calm in her eyes. It had taken them all a long time to let go of what had happened, but now, they are content to just rest and let the air still as they sleep comfortably.


	5. So, in the like name of that love of ours, Heartbeat (Jenny/Trish)

Jenny never knows how to explain what Tricia is to her. Lover, friend, family… Tricia is all of those and something more. In the end she has settled for calling her a soulmate. It’s true enough. Tricia balances her out. They both have damaged hearts and yet, somehow, when Tricia is curled in her arms, sleeping, it’s easier to be content. Tricia’s troubled eyes have grown a little less hurt and Jenny is finally able to relax. She knows Tricia is safe and she is able to rest easier. Tricia, it seems, takes comfort simply in Jenny’s touch. Jenny is far happier when Tricia’s hand is in hers, or Tricia is at her side, or in her arms. Still, it seems to surprise Jenny when others show interest in Tricia. Tricia had taken delight in teasing Jenny with old friends. Tricia it seems is happier now that her other friends are finally together. She, it seems, isn’t planning to go anywhere, she is happiest here, in love with her Jenny.


End file.
